Basic Training
Basic Training is the 28th episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien, and it's the eighth episode of the second season. Plot After they fight Trombipular for no apparent reason. When they saw the spaceship of the Plumbers because they hear about the elephant. When one who recommended the team to enter the Plumbers Academy. Ben is complaining that attended on Plumber's Academy. Ben may met that named Tack, he said that he was inspiration why he go to the Plumber's Academy. May met the Alpha Squad (possibly right-hand of the Magister Hulca). Kodek Branigen is angry with Ben and the company and Tack (Because he was struck Kodek Branigen). They go to Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Tack room they met with their Magister Hulca the strict Magister. He hates using super power. Like, he use Four Arms & Swampfire on training site. They training the grenade malfunction. Tack can't release the grenade on his hand even he help of Magister Hulca to release the grenade. But the grenade still on Tack's hand. The grenade explodes but they saved by A new alien. Tack was so impressed on Ben but Magister Hulca so unimpressed because he use his super power. Magister Hulca hates that use the super powers. On they room they have a conversation. Gwen and Kevin was sleeping while Ben and Tack still wake up they can't sleep. When Ben sleeps Magister Hulca calls of the test. Gwen and Kevin was woke up while Ben still sleeping. The bed of Ben was pushed by Magister Hulca to wake up Ben for they test. They test was save the hostage and don't use they super powers (insult on Ben). Gwen was planning for they strategy. She, Kevin and Tack was attack to save the hostage dummy. While Ben was assign on back-up. Ben complaining why his assign on back-up. Kevin said that he is not wise to shot and Gwen said that no offense. Kevin was the first who caught by Alpha Squad. Gwen was second who caught. And Tack was the last whom caught. Kodek said that no one can lose on Alpha Squad. Magister Hulca said on Kodek that hit Ben. The members of Alpha Squad was looked at Ben. When they turn back on Gwen, Kevin and Tack they combat using they hands and they taken the weapons of the Alpha Squad. Ben transform into Diamondhead to defeat Kodek. He used his shield to dodge the attack of Kodek. Kodek was trying to attack Diamondhead but Diamondhead can't hurt on Kodek's attack. Kodek holds the hostage's dummy and said "Nice try" but Diamondhead throw away the dummy on floor and destroy the weapon of Kodek. Magister Hulca was angry on two. He was angry on Kodek because his so easy to take down. And he angry on Ben because he use again his super powers and broken dummy. Major Events * Ben first transforms into an unnamed alien. * Ben fights Kolar. * Ben Tennyson, Gwen and Kevin train in the Plumber Academy. * Ben, Gwen and Kevin fight a new villan * Ben received an medal for demonstration of a plumbers most essential attribute the ability to exercise latitude and creativity in problem solving. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Tack * Kodek Branigen * Alpha Squad * Magister Hulca Villains * Trombipular * Kolar Aliens Used * Ultimate Echo Echo * Four Arms (2x) * Swampfire * Unnamed alien (first appearance) * Diamondhead (first re-appearance in Ultimate Alien) * Terraspin Errors * When Ben talked about how to defeat Alpha Squad Captain, he said Armodriller instead of Armodrillo. * When Ben was going to hit the Ultimatrix, it was at his right hand and not his left. * Ben (as Four Arms, New Alien and Diamondhead) go into human form. He has plumber suit instread it's gone. Because Ben transform into alien form. Like in Map of Infinity, Ben's plumber suit it's gone. (After transform into Cannonbolt). Trivia * This is the 2nd time we see Fourarms hold a weapon/tech; the first was the null void projector in his dream world from Perfect Day.This is the 1st time in real life. * We find out that there is a sun within the Null Void. Possbily other suns as well. * The Alpha Squad wore Plumber suits similar to Water Hazard's exoskeleton. * When Ben's grade is a 95/100, he says how people think he doesn't pay attention but he does; the 1st time he said this was in Where the Magic Happpens. * This episode relates to how Ben Tennyson trains the player in the Null Void at a Plumber Training Site in the Game, Fusion Fall. * 2 Tetramands appeared together for the second time, the first being in The Galactic Enforcers * It seems Ben is now able to go alien and back to human without removing his plumber suit. * The name of Kodek Branigen is reference of the surname of Zapp Brannigan, a character of Futurama. * Ben uses an Ultimate form before the intro for the 1st time.In general,this is 2nd time. * Ben uses an Ultimate form before transforming (on-screen) to a normal form for the 1st time. * Echo Echo should appear in this episode but his ultimate form had directly turned into Ben. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes